Star Wars One-Shots
by Trevyler
Summary: READ EVERYTHING INSIDE! This is basically a collection of Star Wars stories that I decided to make along with my Force Awakens story.
1. Rules

**Hello everyone and welcome to my Star Wars One-shot series. This is basically a collection of one chapter stories and requests that have no relation to each other or other stories. (Unless I say so.)**

 **One-Shot Rules**

 **1)Something that I want to make very clear is that I do not write Yaoi, Yuri, or Lemons. I am simply not very comfortable writing them so if you ask then I will not reply to you or tell you to go back and read the rules again.**

 **2) I do not write things that ship family together.**

 **3)If you want to make a request it's better to PM me or atleast leave a review using an account and not as a guest so I can tell you if or when your request is coming.**

 **4)The main things I write are romance, but I also write friendship, family, and basic fighting stories. If your request doesn't fall under one of those categories then I'll have to see what I can do.**

 **5)Feel free to tell ne if something is wrong with a request or I misinterpreted it so I can rewrite it.**

 **6)Be patient because sometimes I'm a busy person and when I do write is later at night so if your request doesn't show up immediately then I'm probably working on it or have other requests ahead of it.**

 **7)Just enjoy the stories and please don't be rude to others if they request something you don't like. I want everyone to have a chance to see what they want me to write.**

 **That's basically it. The first story should be up in a day or two, but you're still free to request something. It can be from any time period including the prequels. So Original Trilogy Fanboys don't go ruining this for people who like all Star Wars movies. I want everyone to have a great week and happy holidays!**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Strange Connection

**Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of my Star Wars one-shot series. I decided to start off with one of my ideas before I write the requests just like my FNAF series. I will get the requests done as soon as possible for people who made them. These will probably be a lot of The Force Awakens stories in this series so be warned that there will be some SPOILERS for the movie if you haven't seen it. Without further ado, let's start this series shall we?**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:A STRANGE CONNECTION**

Rey concentrated on the rock before her. She had bent the Force to her will so easily just days ago yet now she couldn't even get this rock to move an inch. It was frustrating to say the least. Not only that, but there was something on her mind that was keeping her from focusing. Luke knew this, but he knew it wasn't in her nature to admit it.

He approached his padawan as she tried once again to move the rock in front of her, "Having trouble?" he asked.

Rey turned toward the old Jedi master, "Yes. It's strange that not even a couple of weeks ago I could do this with hardly any difficulty. Now I can't move it at all." she told him.

Luke stroked his beard, "Has anything bothering you or keeping you from concentrating?" he inquired.

The scavenger blushed slightly, "I have a friend that was badly injured by Kylo Ren not long before I came here. I'm worried about him. I just I wish I knew if he was alright. However, I probably have to let him go don't I. Attachment isn't the Jedi way." she answered somewhat sadly.

He smiled, "Quite the opposite actually. I have learned that when you fell tempted by darkness or sadness it is best to have the ones you love and care for the most around you. It keeps the darkness away leads you back to the light. No you don't need to let him go, I encourage you to stand by each other no matter how bad things are." he advised.

She couldn't do anything keep herself from smiling at the thought of not having to leave her friends, especially her first and truest friend, behind.

Luke was happy with his work, "Good. Now please continue your exercise." he instructed.

Rey bowed slightly, "Yes Master." she replied.

* * *

At the rebel base, Poe Dameron was sitting beside the still unconscious Finn.

He looked down at BB-8, "It's alright. He'll make it. I know he will." he told the droid.

The pilot patted his friends shoulder, "Hang in there buddy." he said even though he knew Finn couldn't hear him.

As Poe got up and started to leave, a coughing sound made him stop in his tracks.

It was Finn and from the looks of it he was waking up.

The medical droid came back to check on him, and started saying something that Poe wasn't caring to listen to.

He was making Finn didn't get up too fast, "Welcome back to the world of the living." he greeted his friend as he awakened.

Finn groggily nodded before he slowly started to come back to his senses.

The first thing he noticed was someone's absence, "W-where's...Rey?" he asked.

Poe smiled, "She's alright buddy. After you got pretty banged up by Kylo Ren, Rey took him down and brought you back here. She stayed with you for a while. Eventually we found the rest of the map to Luke Skywalker and Rey went to go search for him. It's been a couple weeks and she's reported that she's training with him." he caught the former stormtrooper up on a few recent events.

Finn smiled, "Rey's gonna be a Jedi that's amazing." he said breathing heavily partly due to just coming out of a coma and also because of the unexpected news.

* * *

Rey was now lifting the rock a couple of centimeters off the ground. All of a sudden the Force sent a wave of relief over her and she knew why.

The smile that spread across her face was unparalleled, "He's alright. Finn's Alright." she said aloud.

She jumped a little as Luke appeared beside her, "I assume that means your friend is well." he said to her.

The young woman nodded vigorously, "Yes it does. I can feel it. He's awake, alive, and well!" she said excitedly.

Almost immediately after she blushed in embarrassment at her own reaction.

The elder Jedi smiled, "I've told you before to keep your loved ones close and not to be ashamed to show that you care." he reminded her.

Rey's face got warmer at the thought of considering Finn a loved one. She was more or less new to this type of emotion. All she knew was that she cared for him, but not in what way or to what extent. This was an ongoing argument in her head. The old part of her said not to trust the feeling. The new part of her wanted to accept it wholeheartedly.

She looked down, "I understand. It's just that I'm unsure of my feelings at the moment. I never really had anyone that cared about me on Jakku. Now I feel as if I have some sort of connection with Finn, but I don't know what it is." she admitted.

Luke gave a proud smile, "Hold on to that and don't forget it. You'll figure out what it means soon enough. In the mean time why don't we return to the base. You could see your friends and I could see mine for the first time in years." he suggested.

Rey smiled, "That would great." she said and began to grab anything she brought with her for the trip home.

* * *

 **And that is the short first chapter to this one-shot series. Sorry it's taking so long. I've been trying to work on a couple older stories finished so that I can get a few of my more recent ones completed too. Remember that the requests are open as long as you follow the rules that I put in the previous chapter. I still think that Rey is my favorite character of the new ones from TFA. Who's your favorite character from the movie? Until next time everybody have a great night.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
